


Washing away the darkness

by Bluemoondreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small simple story about Loki deciding to perform a ritual of purification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing away the darkness

Just a little one shot, not meant to be long or complicated, please take this as a small simple story. This story comes with man on man love and nudity warnings from the start. This has been through a spell checker so be nice on spelling and grammar I have dyslexia and do my best.

Washing away the darkness.

Loki let out a sigh, each and every day he felt heavier and heavier, he hated feeling like this every day. The trickster felt as though all of the darkness and the hatred that he felt every day was eating him away on the inside. Now after all this time Loki wanted to do something about getting rid of these horrible feelings from himself. The trickster had talked to Sigyn about all of this for the longest time, his old and faithful friend had listened to him the whole time and when he had finished talking the goddess made a very simple suggestion to the other immortal. “Why do you not do an old fashioned purification?”

“I had not thought of that.” Loki admitted to her softly.

“Well no I am not surprised that you would not have thought of it, after all it’s not really used any more, but I think given all you have just told me that the ritual will help you. The pool is still in the garden, you know the one I mean the pool with the water fall.” Loki gave her a nod to show he knew were Sigyn meant and then continued to talk to him. “You’d need to be fully unclothed, bathe on the night of the full moon and be willing to finally give everything up.”

“I am, I want to let go of it all now, I know that it is certainly time I tried to move on from where I am now into a new stage in my life. I believe that I shall take your advice my friend thank you.”

“You are welcome, oh and make sure that you use white towels to dry on Loki.”

Loki gave her another nod. “Thank you for your help Sigyn.” This said he returned to his rooms and used his calendars to work out when the next full moon was in order to perform the recommended ritual. Loki eventually discovered that it was two nights from this day, knowing this the trickster set about gathering up the things he would need for the ritual so that he would not have to worry about wasting time on the night itself. The god told no one what he was going to do he and knew Sigyn would say nothing about this, Loki was glad he wanted to try to assure his privacy for this night. 

Two nights later the night of the full moon came and quietly Loki set off with his things to the garden in order to perform the ritual of purification he felt he needed. The raven haired immortal walked through the garden towards the pool he stepped passed the plants which shielded the area from view and then he moved right into the clearing where the pool was. As he stood there watching the water fall endlessly into the pool then flow away through the garden the god felt a sense of peace settle over him for the first time in a very long time. 

Carefully the trickster lay down the white towel he would use after bathing by the pool side, and then he stripped, neatly folding each piece of his clothing as he did so and Loki then when they were all off he lay the cloths beside the towels at the pool side. A little cautiously the pale god stepped into the water when nothing happened he then walked forward into until he was waist deep in the very clear water and although the water was a little cold to him Loki felt a deep peace settling into him already. 

With a happy sigh the dark haired god began to wash himself starting at his toes and working his way up his own body. This process of cleansing felt so very good to the trickster, it was an absolute relief to finally wash away all the darkness, the pain and the hatred which had so consumed him. Carefully he cupped the water into two hands, the god brought his hands up and gestured it up towards the moon Loki before he let the water drop over one shoulder and then with another scoop of water into his hands the other shoulder. The raven haired immortal looked down at the clear water it seemed to glow in the moonlight and the sight of this beauty made Loki smile to himself. With great care the trickster finished bathing his body before holding his breath and ducking under the water so that he could wash his hair and face too.

After this final part Loki stood quietly in the water just allowing all the old feelings to wash out of him, the god of mischief felt as though the weight was being lifted from him and it felt so very good to the trickster. The blue eyed immortal looked down at himself to find that he was glowing just like the water, slowly the glow faded from his skin but he could still feel the light on the inside it was wonderful to feel like this after such a long time. 

Loki moved to the edge of the pool, once there the god of mischief closed his eyes and settled himself against some rocks just allowing his thoughts to wander from one thing to another. The raven haired immortal found that now he was purified of all the darkness and negativity which had been biding him so tightly that he could think so very clearly. His thoughts were centred on one person Thor, the trickster was not to surprised by this his thoughts and feelings had often centred round the blond god, but it was not till now he had become completely purified that Loki could face the fact that he had been in love with him for the longest time. 

The god of mischief let out a deep sigh, he opened his eyes to stair up at the star filled night sky as he continued to think. It was good in one way to be able to at long last confess the truth to himself, but on another level it was painful to know that he loved someone he would never be able to have. Loki could not help but think if it had not been for the evil he had done when he had been so very bitter then perhaps he might have had a chance but at the same time there was the fact that he was male and Thor quiet clearly preferred females. 

Loki leant his head back against the rocks round the edge of the pool and his blue eyes were distant as the trickster stared up at the night sky thinking about what he should do with his feelings now he could finally face them. He couldn’t help but think it was probably best to bury them, pretend they did not exist, yet at the same time Loki believed that he could at least show that he cared for Thor even if he could not show his love for the other immortal now or ever. The trickster knew that it might take the other god a while to be convinced that he was being honest in his actions, but the raven haired immortal was sure that if he stayed constant in his actions and feelings he showed towards the other god then the prince of Asgard would eventually come to see them as the truth they were.

This now decided the raven haired immortal just let himself just relax in the pool resting against the rocks, the water was still cool but Loki did not feel cold in fact he felt very cool calm and relaxed right now. The moon shed it’s pale light on the god of mischief, it made him glow once again, as he rested against the rocks Loki was completely unaware of this fact or that this glow was not just on his skin but coming from within him in a low, soft silvery white light which represented his new purified state to anyone who might witness it.

It had been a long aggravating day for Thor, he had decided to go to his favourite pool in the garden, the prince often sat there, as he found that watching the waterfall relaxed him like nothing else did after a long day tiring day. As the blonde god came into the clearing were the water fall was he froze, sitting in the water before him was Loki. Clearly with his being in the water the trickster was naked, he was obviously relaxed and enjoying the water but more amazingly to Thor the other immortal was glowing a soft silvery white light showing a purified state. This light caused the blonde god feelings of complete amazement, he had never thought that Loki would ever be ready to let go of all the darkness, the evil and the hatred which had been festering inside him but clearly this had been a mistake on his part. 

Now he had seen this renewed version of the god Thor could plainly see how handsome the raven haired immortal was, but it was more than this the thunder god could also clearly see how much peace and light Loki had in him now. The prince had never seen the other immortal in this kind of naked state before and the blonde god had to admit that the trickster really was very handsome both outside as well as on the inside. Thor had secretly loved and wanted the other god for the longest time and tonight with Loki like this before him the prince of Asgard was finding very hard to hold back those feelings.

Right now Thor wanted more than anything to just wade out into that water, to start kissing Loki, then to carry him from the water to his room and claim the other immortal for his own. Quietly the blonde god walked forward, he decided that would not disturb the trickster, instead he would wait for Loki to finish his ritual first and then if it was possible Thor would claim the other god for his own. This decided he picked up the large white towel and stood with the towel waiting quietly by the side of the pool for Loki to be ready to finish what he was doing and get out of the water.

Slowly the god of mischief opened his eyes, he let out a satisfied sigh and then the trickster turned back towards the shore of the pool and instantly he noticed Thor standing there with his white towel. The blonde prince met his surprised gaze with his own admiring one, then without looking away the thunder god very slowly unfolded the large white towel, Thor held it out to Loki and gave him a single nod. For a moment the god of mischief hesitated, but as he looked at the other immortal the prince kept looking strait at him, it was evident to Loki that the prince of Asgard had no intention of going any were, the god of mischief knew that with Thor’s stubborn streak it would probably be better to just surrender and do as he wished.

So very slowly and a little shyly Loki began to walk out of the waters towards the shore and the god waiting for him. Thor watched the trickster coming towards him, it was quite a sight for the prince and the blonde haired immortal drank in the sight of the pale god naked. Thor had never realised what a fit man Loki was under his rather unflattering cloths, though not as well defined as himself the trickster was muscular and reasonably toned with a light dusting of black hairs to his chest and arms. Knowing how embraced the other god was at this moment Thor managed not to let his eyes stray any further down than his belly button but it was tempting. Instead he looked away briefly before bringing his eyes to rest on the long well toned legs of Loki as he stepped forward before moving his eyes back to the now slightly flushed face of the trickster.

Finally the god of mischief stepped all the way out of the water and into the towel Thor had been holding for him. The prince carefully rapped the towel round the slender frame of the dark haired immortal and stepped back. Loki looked away from the piercing gaze of the thunder god and in complete silence began to rub himself dry keenly aware of Thor still watching him as he did so. When he was dry the trickster reached out for his cloths but before he could even take hold of them his hand was caught in the blonde prince’s stronger hand.

Quickly Loki looked to him with a small smile on his face the thunder god drew the other immortal to him and addressed the other god. “You always look good but tonight you very handsome. So why are you out here purifying yourself tonight Loki?”

“Handsome, what is going on in that daft blonde head of yours? You have never called me that before now are you feeling alright? In answer to the second question I found that I wanted nothing more than to be free of all those negative things that I was carrying around inside myself and I have to say I feel much better for it.”

“Trust me I am fine Loki, seeing you naked though, as well as purified has forced me to admit the desire I have always felt for you but thought I had well under control is not at all.”

“When did that happen? You cannot want me you have Jane after all.” Loki said with complete surprise at his words.

Thor let out a deep sigh. “As hard as it is for me to say this I have always wanted you, I just thought I could never have you so very reluctantly I moved my attentions to a more available and willing target then you were. Besides which Jane and I are no longer a couple we went our separate ways. It all happened several months ago now, she had eventually realised how I felt for you and when she confronted me I could not tell Jane that what she suspected was not the truth so Jane and I parted ways amicably.”

“Thor this isn’t funny.” Loki told him with a slight frown on his face now.

“I’m not trying to be funny, you know I have no talent in that direction. It is really quite simple Loki I love you and desired you I have done for the longest time.” The prince of Asgard pulled the other god closer to him, before kissing him very firmly and putting both arms round the slender immortal holding him gently but firmly. The raven haired god’s eyes widened for a moment, then he began to kiss back pushing himself as close to Thor as he could and putting both arms round his neck. The blonde immortal effortlessly lifted Loki into his arms, the pair kept on kissing as the prince carried the trickster back inside the castle, occasionally Thor would look where he was going, however neither of them paid much attention to anyone who might see them as they made their way to the princes rooms as they were far too involved with each other.

Thor had used his small amount of magical training to bring Loki’s cloths with them, to open the doors to his rooms then to close and lock the doors behind them. Still carrying the pale god and kissing him over and over the blonde prince carried him into the bedroom and it was at this time that they finally stopped kissing for now. Carefully Thor laid Loki down on to his huge bed, as he did so their blue eyed gazes met, they both smiled softly. The prince was now knelt beside Loki on the bed and the thunder god gently plucked at the towel still wrapped round the other immortal before asking him gently. “Can I?”

“Yes...”

Thor grinned gratefully at Loki; he carefully drew the towel away from the raven haired immortal and then boldly but lovingly admired the other god’s pale naked body once more. “You are so magnificent. I am glad you will let me do this with you I love you Loki so very much.”

“I love you too and I’m glad you think that I am so appealing. However this situation hardly seems fair after all you are still fully dressed.” The trickster crossed his arms and pouted up at the blonde god with laughter dancing in his bright blue eyes.

The prince let out a deep laugh but then he became serious as he asked. “You love me truly?”

“Yes.” Loki said softly keeping his gaze locked with that of the other immortal, the truth of those words was very easy to see in his eyes and Thor smiled down at him extremely happy to see that he was telling him the truth.

The blonde prince moved back off of his bed, Loki lay there the trickster watched as the god he had desired for so very long stood by the bedside and undressed. Once Thor was naked he simply stood by the bed, he allowed the trickster to look him over it seemed only fair considering that he had been drinking his fill of Loki for quite some time now. Slowly the black haired god held his arms up to the other immortal, Thor went into his arms and the two kissed again deeply but passionately.  
As they pulled back the prince let out a deep possessive growl which he could no longer hold back and then spoke to the man under him. “Mine, you will be mine.”

Loki let out a surprised gasp, he nodded to Thor and didn’t fight back as the blonde god pinned him to the bed. The trickster knew he could fight back, he also knew that the prince was well aware that he could fight back but was choosing not to. Loki knew that it was not like him to surrender to anyone but he was very happy and willing to submit to Thor. At the same time however the raven haired immortal promised to himself that it would only ever be the thunder god he would willingly yield too in this intimate way.

“That’s right; you are mine Loki no one else’s! Say it Loki!” Thor demanded of the dark haired god very much wanting the other immortal to surrender with everything in him.

“Yes, I am yours! No one else will ever have me only you Thor only you.” The trickster gasped out surrendering willingly to the one that he loved.

After this Thor and Loki were not to be seen for days, Odin and Sif both tried to get the two immortals to come out but neither of them succeeded in this, in fact Thor let them know his displeasure at these attempts by causing a loud boom of thunder and a flash of lightning in the hallway where the pair were standing after this the pair were left alone together in the thunder gods rooms with no further interruptions.

When Loki and Thor did eventually surface from the rooms of the blonde immortal the two gods were so obviously happy and close it was quiet easy for the other immortal to draw conclusions about what had happened between the two of them during their time alone in his rooms. The new couple could often be found holding hands, they would openly share kisses and other moments of open affection and intimacy. At first the immortals of Asgard were somewhat sceptical of this new relationship and many said it would not last. They were all waiting for Loki to slip back to the way he had been before the pair had come together but the trickster with the one he loved firmly by his side did not return to his former ways. All of these sceptics and their prophesies of doom about the relationship were to be proved wrong, the two immortals developed a stable loving relationship which eventually resulted in their long, passionate and happy marriage.


End file.
